comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Garfield Lynns (Earth-9422)
Garfield Lynns was a former firefighter of the New York City Fire Department who was presumded dead in duty as of 2009. What no one knew was that Lynns survived, albeit with a fractured psyche duo to the accident which burned 90% of his body. Obsessed with revenge, Garfield built for himself a fireproof suit and called himself Firefly, targeting and murdering members of his old team. When he attempted to kill more of his former teammates at Delaney Hall in Hell's Kitchen, Firefly was stopped by the hooded vigilante known as Green Arrow, who fought and defeated him. Lynns was aprehended and sent to Blackgate Penitentiary, though it would later prove too imponent to hold the pyromaniac as he escaped once more in order to burn a building, but was stopped by Batman. Biography Early Life Garfield Lynns was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York City. Having great knowledge over fire and it's dangers as a child, he eventually choose his father's profession and became a firefighter, joining the New York City Fire Department. He served with honor for years and saved multiple lives. Nodell Towers Incident In 2009, during a rescuing mission at the Nodell Towers, Lynns insisted on staying in order to save more lives, as there were multiple people in the building they did not manage to save. Garfield's superior, the Fire Chief Raymond Underhill, out of fear for the lives of his men, ordered his squad to flee the scene, leaving Lynns for his luck. When a large debris of the building fell in Garfield, he was presumed dead for the next two years. Lynns had actually survived the events, spending many months in a burning ward as a "John Doe". When he woke up, Garfield saw his face in a nearby mirror and was disgusted. Feeling betrayed by his former comrades which left him behind, he turned into vengeful recluse, which ultimately caused his wife, Mona, to leave him, alongside their son, Kurt. Revenge Scheme Facing the Green Arrow Incarcerated Comeback Personality Abilities *'Incendiary/Inflammable Techniques': Firefly have a practical knowledge of incendiary techniques. *'Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Lynns is skilled at close combat and uses his fireaxe as a weapon. Despite his heavy equipment he was able to defeat a troubled Green Arrow and almost killed him with a firebom. Equipment *'Fireproof Suit': Firefly wears a highly durable suit whilst committing arson, providing him with armored protection against the heat, as well as a respirator. After escaping from Blackgate Penitentiary since his incarceration by Green Arrow, Lynns built a new suit for himself, which was much more advanced and metallic. However, it was destroyed during an altercation with Batman. *'Flamethrower': A crucial piece of Garfield's equipment, which he utilized as a weapon against Green Arrow and Batman, albeit with limited success, due to the latter's fireproof Batsuit. Trivia Category:Earth-9422 Category:Characters of Earth-9422 Category:Males of Earth-9422 Category:Villains of Earth-9422 Category:Humans of Earth-9422 Category:New York Fire Department (Earth-9422) Category:Blackgate Penitentiary Inmates (Earth-9422) Category:Fire Blasts Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Inventors Category:Gun Wielders Category:Murderers Category:Scaly Skin Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-9422 Category:Killed by Green Arrow (Earth-9422)